No Place Like Home
by VampedVixen
Summary: The day Due South was cancelled I wrote this self-insertion piece, I never really wanted to come back home... *pouts*


The idea is not original but I was disappointed when Heather didn't finish her story. So I wrote my own alternate universe story. Hope you like it and send comments on it.  
  
All Due South characters belong to Alliance etc... Etc...  
  
THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME  
By Janet Jongebloed  
  
Ivy was falling asleep. It was Wednesday, that horrible Wednesday. It had been a bad day for Ivy. First, she was in trouble in school again. Second, her parents were fighting again. Third, and most important, Due South he favorite show was not going to be on TV again.  
  
While she fell asleep she wished silently that she could see Ray and Benny just one more time. Just for a moment.  
  
  
  
When Ivy awoke, she didn't know where she was. At first it looked like Chicago, but then again how would she have gotten there?  
  
"Who are you," She heard a man question from behind her.  
  
"Why," Ivy said back. She turned her head and wished she hadn't said that. Standing in front of her was Ray Veechio. It had to be a dream. Ivy pinched herself. A dream where you can feel things, how weird!   
  
"Well, for one, you were sleeping on my front lawn," Ray replied.  
  
"Sorry, I really am. Are you Detective Ray Veechio?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"Oh, I'm Ivy Parker. Hello."  
  
"Hi, and yes I'm Ray."  
  
"Wow, how in the world did this happen," Ivy said more to herself than to Ray.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, um... this is Chicago and you exist."  
  
"Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Yes, you see... you're a tv character in my world. And when I fell asleep I was on Long Island."  
  
"I'm a tv character?"  
  
"Yes, you and the mountie... and Deifenbaker... and Elaine... and the Dragon Lady... and Franchesca... Huey, Luey, and Lt. Welsh."  
  
"I'm sure," Ray said, not believing it.   
  
"If you don't believe me then how come I know everything?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe you did come from a parallel universe where I'm a character. So maybe, if you could just go back everything will be fine again."  
  
"Oh, sure, there is just going to be some door with a big neon sign saying 'Door to parallel universe' above it."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I just fell asleep and woke up here."  
  
"Well... then, come to the police station with me. Maybe I can work something out later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
The ride in the Riv was everything Ivy had hoped for. Ray driving fast so they could get to the station on time. Ray driving through a red light and a stop sign.  
  
When they finally arrived at the police office, Ray was called into Welsh's office. Ivy sat down at his desk, fiddling with the small statue of liberty and other things at his desk.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mountie. Ivy thought he was just as cute in real life than on television, like she had expected.  
  
"Hello, who are you," Fraser said as he sat in the chair across from Ivy.  
  
After a few moments trying to find her voice she said, "Ivy Parker from Long Island."  
  
"I'm Benton Fraser, RCMP."  
  
She had to catch herself from saying 'I know I see you every Friday on television'. "So, are you the owner of the wolf," Ivy pointed to Deifenbaker who was listening to the conversation.  
  
"Yes, he's name is Deifenbaker."  
  
"Named after the Canadian P5ime Minister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, Deifenbaker, come here boy," Ivy talked to the wolf as tholugh it was not deaf.  
  
"Oh, he won't hear you. He's deaf."  
  
"The poor thing."  
  
"Actually he can read lips, I think, well, if he can, he's self taught."  
  
"So, you meet Ivy," Ray asked Fraser from behind him.  
  
"Yes, did you hand in the report on Carver?"  
  
"Yeah," Ray replied.  
  
"I thought I would find you near these two," A man said. He was Ivy's boyfriend from the other world.  
  
"Oh, hi Al. How did you get here?"  
  
"I searched your room and found a whole in your floor. I started to look through it, and I got pulled in. Come on we got to get back."  
  
"I'm not going back there, you can't make me. I hate it back home." Ivy yelled so loudly everyone in the office looked up. Ivy hurried out the door. She wasn't going to let Al take her back home, everything was a mess there. She wished her parents would just get a divorce and that she could quit school. Deep in her heart though, was every lesson Fraser had taught her. She couldn't run away from her problems, or could she?  
  
Al ran after her as best he could. No use, she was on the track team after all. "Great, now what are we going to do?" He asked the two cops.  
  
"Here, get in the Riv," Ray motioned to the green car.   
  
"Don't worry, she will go home with you," Fraser offered some comforting words to Al. However, Al was doubtful Ivy would go back to her home.  
  
  
  
Ivy ran into a warehouse, telling herself it would be safe. Then she heard the Riv pulled up to the warehouse. Frantically she searched for a place to hide. She jumped behind a wooden box.  
  
"Ivy, come on honey. Its time to go home," Al shouted not knowing where she was.  
  
"Oh, no he found me," She thought to herself. In a louder voice she yelled, "Al, I'm sorry I can't go back there. Not back home. Not where my parents, school, and real life is."  
  
"Hello, Ivy. Its Fraser," As he said this Ivy started feeling guilty. How could she let herself run away. It wasn't a fraser-like thing to do. "I was wondering if you could come out and talk to me."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming out," Ivy said as she came out from behind the boxes. Convinced she was going to do the Fraser type thing and go home.   
  
"Ivy, come on, come home with me. Please," Al begged.  
  
"Ivy, I think you should go home like he said," Fraser agreed. Ray nodded his head.  
  
"Well, if you all think I should, well, then... I will."  
  
Al ran to her and held her tight. "Now all you have to do is think real hard about going home and click your heels together."  
  
"Where did you get this from, 'The Wizard of Oz'." Ivy joked.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a hunch," Al answered. Ivy knew what he was referring to and laughed.  
  
"Ivy, I hope you get everything figured out with your parents. Keep them close, you never know when you will lose them," Fraser told Ivy.  
  
"Bye guys, it was great meeting you, only if it was for a short while," Ivy said goodbye. Then she thought long and hard about home. Sure enough, it worked.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
